The Hateful 30: Act I: What'll We Do With That Drunken Sailor?
by Gastroshi The Interprid
Summary: 30 Hateful people, 30 legends, One train and a lot of firepower. Let the chaos begin... M for: sexual content, gore (lots), cursing (lots, it's Fallout) and a lotta' Guns!


„ _What will we do with the Drunken Sailor?_

 _ **THUNK**_

 _What will we do with the drunken sailor? Oh, what'll we do with the drunken sailor, early in tha' morninnn'?"_

 _ **A slow violin proceeds to play the same beat of the tune, but at the end, it rides it's strings in swift motion, making it hard to dwell on, but drums quickly appear, as if revealing something spectacular.**_

 _ **The marching starts**_ _ **while the song is still played with the instruments and vocals, now with a bitter sweet sound of violin**_

„ _Shave his belly with a rusty Ra-ZOR! Shave ‚is belly with a rusty ra-ZOR! Shave his belly with a rusty ra-ZOR early in tha' mornin'!"_

„ _Yay-hey an' UP she rises! Yay-hey an' UP she rises! Yay-hay an' UP she rises! Early in the moooornin'!"_

 _ **LOUDER THUNK**_

 _ **Silence...**_

 **THE HATEFUL 30**

 _Washington D.C., Rivet North-ward City_

„Who's this kid?"

„Him on that poster? His name is Clyde Stonefeld, Garndson of THE Lone Wanderer and Courier."

„Why does he have a 100,000 cap bounty?"

„Bounty Hunter gone rogue. Used to be called ‚The Hang Man', now he's a run-away fugitive. Sightings of ‚im have been around North-ward. Even as close as the Capital Building."

„*shiver* I dun' even wanna know what he wants to do with them muties!"

„Has a Ghoul friend, that Stonefeld. Name's Cahron. About 260 years old by now, as a matter of fact. Holding up even without the ‚Vitamins'."

„Now what would HE do with Stonefeld?"

„Beats –fucking- me! As long as this Charon guy keeps Mister Clyde from blowing up anymore Guard-Towers for no apparent reason, even though being a War Veteran and respected friend of Rivet City, it's all fine by me!"

 _North-ward Station_

„Alllllll aboooooard to Neeeew Vegaaaas!" And toot toot, went the whistles. I hated that sound, so fucking much! It's like a fucking cancer-meterš goin'blazin' right in my head right now! By Sweet Mary, mother of Jesus Christ...

„Clyde..."

I mean, yeah, y'need to warn everyone you're driving off, right? But I'm 31 years old and this fella's pushing that air through them holes like a fucking maniac. Lord knows what'll happen to the elderly!

„CLYDE."

And seriously, people can see. No blind person has ever take a Trans-Continental train befo'! By Go—

„CLYDE, YOU DEAF PIECE OF SHIT, OUR TRAIN'S HERE!" Charon said, hitting me in the back of the head, full force, sending me face first in to the Station's Docking Bay' cobble. I slowly got up, rubbing my nose in pain.

„Charon, what's tha' matte' with you!?"

The Ghoul grumbled as he didn't quite bother to look at me, his Contract-Holder. He got his suitcase and mine and other baggages for the Over-Night trip.

„Be happy I didn't use my gun, jack ass. Come on, this is pretty rare. Riding in a train and all. Hell, even this one, Clyde. This beautiful slut's ‚The Duchess of The Pitt'. Even though The Pitt has seen brighter days in the NUC (HNNNNNG: A/N: NUC Is short for New United Confederacy! HNNNNNG) this baby's a sweet lookin' gal!" Charon said, through his black mask and Mercenary attire, not even going to speak about HIS dress code. Atleast I always wear my trench coat, but no, he takes anything he can get his hands on. Must be a psychological need to loot, since he's done it for 200 years.

„That's called Metrosexualism, Charon. It's when live things find technology sexually appealing."I spoke up, following him to the train with my hands in my coat's pockets.

„Just shut the fuck up and be happy."

„Fine."

„Name?"

„Claire Stanfield"

The Conductor with the ticket checker looks at Charon, one eyebrow raised. „Him?"

„... Charlie."

„Hrm... weclome aboard Mr. Stanfield. Enjoy your day."

I bowed, respectfully, seeing as the man was nice enough. I walked in to the back cart's entrance and walked to a booth in the way back and went in, followed by Charon. We set down our things, then our excess baggage, shut our doors, pulled the curtains and talked...

„So, remind me again, who're these guys?" I asked, looking down at the 8 WANTED posters.

„They've been called ‚The Faceless' in many parts of the NUC. Some call them Men with No Face and some just... Shapeshifter's..." Charon explained, now having taken off his mask.

„... I'm sorry, what?"

„*sigh* Shapeshifter's are people that have a Genetic Mutation to change their face, voice and body. They can be anyone, even you, if they wished." Charon explained to me and I lost my confused glance.

„Hrm. HAVE they been seen like me?" I asked.

„ Maybe. Hell, they might as well have been desquised as the Hero of Rivet City, you, while ‚you' burned down those Guard-Post's and got semi-exiled."

„Yeah, I had to dye my hair red and go to the Commonwealth to get some new eyes. I miss my blue..." I said, seriously almost sobbing, looking down. Charon shook his head at me and then continued.

„So, if that theory's true, this mission won't be paying us only caps, but even sweet ass revenge."

I looked up, with a murderous smirk on my face. „ Oh yeah... Revenge solves Everything, just like Mama used to say."

Charon smirked back at me.

 _Twenty Minutes earlier_

„Once again in to the fray..." Shaun said, gripping his suit case as he stood in an old-timey children's attire. A man stood over him, by his side.

„Just be careful, Mister Shaun... Or should I say father... Never mind... You shall meet your targets in New Vegas. But I worn you, this trip will be dangerous without the containments within your suitcase, so be careful, sir."

The man said, black skinned, wearing a scarf around his neck and some kind of Minutemen hat on his head, accompanied by a terribly dark trench coat.

„Thank you, brother..." Shaun said, to his YOUNGER brother. Even though Shaun was an adopted synth and still looking like a 12 year old, he was still older than the 45 year old Henry Garvey, son of the Sole Survivor an the Minuteman called Garvey.

„Be safe, lil' bro..." Henry said, waving alittle as he watched Shaun climb on to the train. He sighed before pulling the scarf to the edges of the lower half of his eyes and walking away.

 _At he same time, in the front cars_

„So, this is it huh? Never thought I myself would see the great sight of The Pride of The Pitt! Can you believe this, ED-NA?" The Storyteller asked, looking at ED-NA, an eyebot, which squeeked in joy. Two other people in old power armor came up beside ED-NA.

„So, Storyteller. Our deal is a deal. Escort us as I guide on to New Vegas and we will give you ‚The Art of War' there, in Hidden Valley... Understood?" Harvey, one of the two men, said, almost feeling the Storyteller's open-drooling mouth after hearing about that legendary pre-war artifact. Also known as a book.

„Is it really Volume No.1?" The Storyteller asked and got a nod from the second man, Kendrick, which made the Storyteller almost orgasm inside of his suit. „Very nice... Very nice... EHM... Anyway! Let's get on that train."

As they walked in to the train, behind them on a stool, sat 3 identical triplets, in both wardrobe and appearance, although the middle one looked like a girl considering the breasts and curves of the hip.

„Hrm, interesting." The first one said.

„Indeed, brother. How interesting indeed. The Firstborn, The Hangman, The Storyteller, THE Charon and The Faceless Ones are on the SAME TRAIN. Sister, please tell us there will be bloodshed." The second brother asked, acoompanied by his first brother, as they both smirked at thier sister.

„Yes." The sister simply put it.

A/N: A bit too small for you, blubbers, eh?

Anyway, my name is Gastroshi, or you can just call me Gassy or just Gas.

This is the first fanfiction I've written and hopefully you'll understand the **supposid** bad grammar and spelling... If there is any.

Anyway, this was inspired by all of these:

The Hateful 8

Game of Thrones

Baccano!

Fallout

ShoddyCast

The Drunken Sailor (Song)

Everything else?

Mine.

So, I hoped you liked it, I accept any critique and also, bring it on trolls!


End file.
